1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to radio controlled toys and, more particularly, to radio controlled model vehicles capable of producing realistic sound effects.
2. Statement of the Problem
Radio controlled model toys such as race cars, four-wheel off-road trucks, boats, airplanes, and similar vehicles are popular not only among young people but also among adult hobbyists.
A need exists to provide electronic circuitry in such model vehicles to realistically create sound effects such as engine noise, tire sounds, gear shifting, crash sounds, honking, and other types of sounds.
The inventor, prior to making an application for this invention, effectuated a search of issued patents. The results of this search included the following:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Rafabert 3,274,729 9-27-66 Neuhierl DE 3009-040 1981 Stowell et al. 4,318,245 3-9-82 McEdwards 4,325,199 4-20-82 McCaslin 4,333,258 6-8-82 Giordano et al. 4,383,386 5-17-83 Price 4,659,919 4-21-87 Price 4,675,519 6-23-87 ______________________________________
The 1981 patent to Neuhierl discloses a radio controlled model vehicle being operated by a remote control transmitter. The remote control transmitter is modified to include a microphone which is used to transmit modulated sound to the vehicle, where it is demodulated and emitted by a loud speaker mounted on the vehicle chassis. The vehicle chassis also holds the drive motor, the battery clamp, the servo mechanism, the receiving antenna and the receiver. A tape player recorder can also be connected to the transmitter, allowing any desired sound to be emitted from the vehicle such as music and speech. Neuhierl discloses the use of an inertia switch mounted on the vehicle chassis which when activated allows tire squeal sounds to be played when the vehicle breaks or turns sharply. The sound of the squeal being played from the tape recorder to the vehicle is broadcast through the speaker.
The 1982 patent to McEdwards sets forth a remote controlled car driven by an electric motor energized with a battery that has an internal combustion engine sound simulator that transmits signals to one or more remote receivers having audio outputs that simulate an internal combustion engine driving the car. The engine sound simulating apparatus utilizes a digital switch sensor responsive to the speed of rotation of the drive wheel of the vehicle producing the output signal. McEdwards utilizes a signal converting circuit that receives the output signal from the digital switch sensor to provide a signal having a frequency that changes in response to ranges of speed of the car. A transmitter connected to the signal converting circuit transmits the signals to the remotely located receivers. The receivers have speakers for producing an audible output simulating the operation of an internal combustion engine.
The 1983 patent to Giordano pertains to a toy skillet that generates realistic "frying" noises. Similarly, the 1982 patent to McCaslin pertains to a kitchen sink and stove toy having electronic sounds simulating water flowing through the tap, a tea kettle whistle, sizzle of meat cooking, etc.
Finally, the patents to Price and Stowell provide sound effects for dolls.
A need exists for a fully self-contained system and apparatus for realistically generating sounds for a radio controlled model vehicle or toy wherein the sensors, the source of the sound, and the speaker for audibly generating the sounds are all located on the actual vehicle. Neuhierl utilizes an approach where the sound is remotely generated on the remote transmitter and transmitted to the vehicle for rebroadcasting from the vehicle. The McEdwards approach generates a "putt-putt" type of sound from the vehicle, but relies upon remotely located speakers for broadcasting the sound. These approaches are fixed to particular sounds and are also limited as to the type of sounds generated.
A need therefore exists, which is not taught by the above approaches, for a self-contained system that not only has the capability of generating or producing a plurality of different sound effects, but also broadcasting the sound effects coordinated in response to internal control signals integrally located on the vehicle.
Furthermore, a need exists for a flexible sound effects system for a radio controlled model vehicle that responds to remote asynchronous sound effects (such as machine gun fire) but is fully self-contained with respect to the source of the sound and the broadcast of the sound. Again, the above prior approaches do not show or teach such an approach.
A need also exists for a system which coordinates the different sounds (e.g., tire squealing, gear-shifting, motor noise) to realistically create true-to-life sounds.
Finally, such a self-contained sound effect system must be rugged, compact, waterproof, low in weight and power, and capable of being added to model vehicles either as original equipment during manufacture or as a retrofit to existing vehicles.
3. Solution of the Problem
The sound effects system for a radio controlled model vehicle of .the present invention provides a solution to the above problem.
The sound effects system of the present invention is a self-contained system entirely located on a model radio controlled vehicle such as a car, tank, boat, airplane, and the like. The self-contained sound effects system of the present invention provides a portfolio of realistically generated sounds instantaneously responding to (a) the actual control signals on the vehicle (i.e., turning left, accelerating), (b) the physical condition of the vehicle (i.e., crashing, roll-over), and (c) the presence of an external stimulus (i.e., a beam of light directed at the vehicle). The self-contained sound effects system of the present invention is further responsive to asynchronously generated remote signal such as from the transmitter wherein the operator of the radio controlled model vehicle can selectively activate asynchronous sound effects (i.e., the sound of machine gun fire, rocket launching, and the like).
The present invention provides a portfolio of sound effects, all of which are stored in appropriate circuitry on the vehicle and which are selectively outputted in accordance with a software program to realistically coordinate the sound effects with the action of the toy vehicle. For example, the toy vehicle could be accelerating and, hence, the sound effects being generated are those of an accelerating motor, gear shifting, and tires squealing. While the car is accelerating, a crash can be sensed and the system immediately reacts to produce a crash sound.
The present invention is self-contained, is rugged, compact, water-proof, and low in weight and power.
In addition, the present invention utilizes a computer port for interconnection to a personal computer wherein the software controlling the sound effects can be selectively changed by the user of the present invention and wherein the user can further change the nature of the sound effects.